Genesis Records
Grand Advent - End of the Beginning The invasion of the Empty Sky Army met its end by merit of The Legendary Savior Lolo's power. Why did Lolo have so much power? Because he is a God. Grand Lolo is just one of the countless worlds floating around the multidimensional Space that is the Divine World. All these worlds are governed by Gods called Grandwalkers, and Lolo was this world's Grandwalker. This world was once destroyed. The one who put it back together was Lolo, and ever since that day, he has been this world's Grandwalker. The Empty Sky Army are residents from another world, who invaded Grand Lolo. The ones being invaded may have their point, but, in the end, it's still just a problem between residents of different worlds. If the world was to be destroyed, he just had to construct it again, as he already did once before. It might sound outrageous, but that is the Grandwalker way of life. However, Lolo couldn't ignore the calls of the people of his 'current' world. He symphatized with their wishes. And so, he abandoned the role he should take on as a Grandwalker, and granted the wish of Alex and her allies. But by doing so, he broke an unwritten rule of Grandwalkers: To not intervene in battles between the residents of their worlds. The Grandwalker Osiris "You've broken the taboo, Lolo... I've finally obtained a just cause to seize the land of other Divine World residents! My Egyt now declares war on Grand Lolo!!" Lolo's mistake became the trigger to a conflict of never seen before scale. His power saved Grand Lolo. But soon all of them would learn that was nothing but the prelude of a larger battle. What was about to begin was the war of gods fought between Grandwalkers. Genesis Records Prologue Grand Advent Osiris Invades Suddenly, a new continent appeared in Grand Lolo. That was the start of the invasion. From that continent, Dark Snakes from a different world called "Egyt," appeared en masse. An attack led by the Grandwalker itself is on a different scale from the invasions until now. Spacetime is bent, the world he rules is forcefully connected to Grand Lolo and his assault starts. However, they won't quietly accept a new ruler. Grand Lolo's inhabitants once again gather around Alex to face the enemy, adventing the Creator Dragon Grand-Siegfried and, once more, Lolo. They wanted an encore of what happened when they repelled the Empty Sky, but even Lolo's enormous power wasn't enough to exterminate the invaders. In the same way their side has Lolo, the enemy also had their own Grandwalker: The God of Dark Snakes and the Underworld, Grandwalker Osiris. With another world connected to Grand Lolo, Lolo's power to influence his surroundings isn't even half of what it should be. He is not strong enough to eliminate the snakes under Osiris' protection, their only option is to push them back with the strenght of Spirits. The Noble Order, the Pirates and Grand-Siegfried, they are, in no way, weak. But they were already injured from the previous war, and the enemy far outnumbers them. Grandwalker Osiris "Fill the oceans with oil and rivers with sludge! Take the umidity in this atmosphere and replace it with black smoke! This world will become ours!" A Grandwalker's invasion overwrites even the laws of a world, and puts all of it under control of the invading Grandwalker. It really is a different scale, it's not just about having more or less firepower. Grand Lolo was being invaded, and its landscape was being overwritten. And that was when yet another continent manifested in Grand Lolo. Another World: "Olym" What comes out of the new continent are mechanical animals, Machine Beasts. As if they weren't defeated enough, a new wave of enemies appears. Even Alex despaired at the sight. However, the Machine Beasts were targeting the invaders, the Dark Snakes. Having received unexpected reinforcements, the Noble Order, the Pirates and all the other Spirits also felt their energy returning to them. The Machine Beasts were led by a new Grandwalker: The Goddess of the Moon and the Machine Beasts, Grandwalker Artemis. A Grandwalker belonging to Olym, one of the four greatest nations in the Divine World. Grandwalker Artemis "Having received the consensus from all the Olymian Grandwalkers, I shall also take part in this battle! Heretics which should not be present in this world, I will punish you in the name of the moon!!" Upon hearing of Osiris' war declaration, Lolo secretly negotiated with Olym. Artemis, whose world was the closest to Grand Lolo, already had a friendly relationship with him, and through her, he made an effort to get an alliance with Olym, who is enemies with Egyt. Did his attempts give good results, or was there a different mindset behind this? Whatever the answer is, with Artemis' reinforcements, their forces were equal. The Grand Lolo residents which imagined that the battle would only get fiercer now had their expectations betrayed, but in a good way. Osiris instantly chooses to retreat. The Dark Snakes pull back to the continent from which they came from, and the connection is immediately cut, the world returns to what it was before. Artemis confirms her alliance to Lolo, and disconnects her world as well. And thus, Grand Lolo catches a break again. But Lolo knows this, in no way, means it's over. And he also knows he can't depend on Artemis' friendship forever. They must muster strength for themselves too. And that's when Lolo decided to do something unheard of. Why Osiris Retreated Lolo and co. don't know it, but at the same time Artemis came to the rescue and turned the flow of battle around, there was someone in action on a different location. Artemis has an older twin brother. The God of the Sun and Astral Dragons, Grandwalker Apollon. At the same time Artemis made her move, he connected their world, Delponia, to Osiris' mainland, Nairaka. He invaded Egytian territory while its lord was away. Grandwalker Apollon ' ''"Egyt betrayed its agreement with Olym and invaded neutral territory. This is a great infraction and Olym shall not have any mercy! We shall pass judgement on Egyt! This is not an invasion, but a battle for justice!!" Olym, who saw Egyt's invasions as a threat, declared war on Egyt. The only ones in the way of Apollon's invasion were the Dark Snakes who had stayed behind. One army has their Grandwalker, while the other doesn't. Grand Lolo's residents know what result this fact leads to better than anyone else. Even the Vanity Deities who were much beyond the Spirits were swept away by Lolo. That's how huge the influence a Grandwalker holds is. Once he heard his mainland was under attack, Osiris rushed back to it. He had no time to waste on something like Grand Lolo anymore. He returned as fast as possible, but it was already too late, Nairaka had lost its original landscape and had already been assimilated by Olym. Left with no other choice, Osiris abandons Nairaka and retreats to a different Egytian world. Apollon takes over Nairaka and becomes the lord of the newly created "Delpo-Nairaka." Osiris' started the invasions, which allowed Olym to intervene, and ultimately ended with a great loss to Egyt. Genesis Records, Volume One The Birth of a New Grandwalker Upon being assaulted by Osiris, Lolo keenly felt how weak they were. If he remained idle, sooner or later Grand-Lolo would be merged into some other world. At the end of his musing, the decision he made was to get more Grandwalkers. Getting more Grandwalkers sounds simple, but what it means is creating someone who can create their own world. You may tell someone "Go ahead, create it," but one can't simply create a world like that. But Lolo had a candidate already. Not long ago, Lolo rebuilt the world which had been collapsed by the Empty Sky Army. And there was a person who also experienced that, from within him. Yes, Alex, who had advented Lolo. '''Alex ''"I'm gonna become a God... No, a Grandwalker? Don't mess around, Lolo. ...You're not joking, are you? There's no other way, is there? I see. I'll become a Grandwalker."'' This time, they'll do the procedure in the opposite way. Lolo advents Alex on himself, and using his power that dwelled in her, she started creating a world. Imagine taking a part of yourself and changing it into a world... Borrowing the impression she had when she experienced Lolo's world creation, she made progress on her work and, ten days later, finally birthed a new world. Alex, who successfully became a Grandwalker, named her very small world Grand-Alexa. Uru's forces, who had nothing but a single Grandwalker, now had a second world. Egyt's Counterattack Apollon and Artemis, who laid new laws on the worlds which became "Delpo-Nairaka," obviously expected Osiris to strike back, but even though they were quite wary and prepared, Egyt's stratagem was beyond even that. It wasn't Osiris who came, this single point was already different from what they expected. And even worse, two worlds were connected at the same time, and they were pincered by two Grandwalkers. The one who confronted Apollon was Set, and Isis attacked Artemis. They had already been completely taken by surprise, and there was still one unpredictable element left: The army Egyt led was composed of Ultimates. Grandwalker Artemis ' ''"My arrows don't work on these Angelias? Then we'll make up with numbers! Shoot, shoot and then shoot some more, make it a barrage!" She tried resisting, but, despite being the one supposed to specialize in defense, Artemis crumbles first. Her forces had nearly no counters to Ultimates. 'Grandwalker Isis ' "This is what the Twelve Olymian Gods amount to? How unsightly... Just pass away... Grovel before the power of my Avatar, The Star Angelia Goddess Ishstar..." As the balance of the battle tipped over, Apollon, who had until now fought on even ground with Set, was forced to pull back too. 'Grandwalker Apollon ' "This is bad, Artemis tried her best, but that God Ultimate is too dangerous. I may have no choice but to retreat..." Normally, he could just separate Delponia from Nairaka, but as they're pincered by Set's and Isis' worlds, they can't be cut apart. '''Grandwalker Set ''"Go wild, The Sandsea Storm God, Typhom! Sink Olym in the sea of sand! Apollon, I'll have you leave this place as a gift to me! Go on, put your tail between your legs and disappear!"'' Apollon and Artemis were defeated by Set and Isis' God Ultimates. Not only they had the enemy recover the world they stole, they had to abandon their own world and retreat into a different one. The second battle between Olym and Egyt ended in Olym's massive loss due to Egytian Ultimates joining the fray. Messenger from Olym Not long after the new Uru Grandwalker was born, a world connected itself to Grand Lolo. They rushed to intercept, but what appeared before Lolo and Alex was not an Egytian Invader, but an Olymian Messenger. He appeared before Lolo bringing with him all sorts of information. The messanger relays: Apollon and Artemis lost to Set and Isis. Delponia-Nairaka fell in Egyt's hands. They bring Ultimates with them. And that Set and Isis have already left Delponia-Nairaka to invade Grand Lolo now. ...They don't have enough time. Grandwalkers or not, Lolo and Alex can't control time. Grandwalker Hermes ' ''"Come again? You don't have any time to prepare to counter Ultimates? Then leave communicating with all lands of Grand-Lolo to me and to my Avatar, The Lightspeed Deity King, Odyssaber!" Who'd have thought, the Olym messenger was The Grandwalker Hermes. Leaving the messenging to Hermes, Lolo and Alex quickly started preparing to intercept. As a result, they somehow managed to finish preparing their forces before the two Egytian worlds connected themselves. Set and Isis' invasion started as soon as their worlds connected. But Lolo's side will make no mistake, they were aware the enemies were Ultimates. Hermes' Hero Beasts were also helping, they somehow were enduring it. But the Ultimate's fierce attack knew no end. They're enduring it now, but if this continues, they'll soon be pushed back by Egyt's sheer strenght. Amidst that, Hermes, who had returned to Olym's main world, Olympolis, sent Lolo a valuable piece of information: Olym's supreme deity, who won't sit idly by as an strategic point such as Grand Lolo is in peril, and, even more importantly, won't allow Egyt's tyranny, is now heading to Grand Lolo himself to solve this issue. '''Grandwalker Hermes "Seven more days. In seven days, our Supreme Deity will be here. Hang on until then, that's this battle's objective." The light of hope is lit before Lolo and Alex's very eyes. Their hearts which were about to be broken by Set and Isis' fierce offensive had once more recovered their vigor. Seven more days until Zeus arrives... The longest seven days of Grand Lolo begin. Genesis Records, Volume Two Olym's Supreme Deity: His Name is Zeus Grand Lolo, a world in which a war over Divine World's hegemony takes place, is hit by a severe earthquake. It was clearly the shockwave from a new world connecting itself, but its scale was unlike any other before. The world which connected was Olympolis. Olym's Supreme Deity, Grandwalker Zeus finally arrived. Zeus is the Olymian Grandwalker with the most authority, it could even suppress Lolo's, who was supposed to be the lord of this world. Grand Lolo's scenery immediately started to change into a Olym tone, a clear blue sky spreads and chalk buildings appeared. Grandwalker Zeus ' "''Good job enduring it, Lolo of Grand Lolo! Go ahead, my Avatar, Thunder Z Leon! Drive these foreign armies away from this land!" By Zeus' command, the Olym and Uru unified army starts their great offensive. Egyt's side may have powerful Ultimates, but they’re only two, just Set and Isis. They overpower in individual units, but they can be pushed back with numbers. The advantage is absurd. However, for some reason, Lolo felt a bit anxious. 'Grandwalker Lolo ' “Zeus rescue forces shifted the battle to our favor, but… What is this anxiety?” Egyt didn’t seem to be fighting to win nor did it have the intention to retreat. That strategy was familiar to him. Yes, it seemed exactly like what their own allies were doing until now… Not concerning itself with Lolo’s vague anxiety, the battle was about to conclude itself with Olym-Uru being on the advantage. Athena’s Wisdom and the Strategy That Surpasses It There was one more Grandwalker which held the same anxiety as Lolo. It’s Grandwalker Athena, who accompanied Grandwalker Zeus to Grand Lolo. 'Grandwalker Athena ' “Zeus, my father, we’re currently only suppressing them with numbers. It is when things are on our favor that we must act cautiously, otherwise we’ll lose our footing.” 'Grandwalker Zeus ' “Hmm. Athena, I shall keep your advice in my mind. However, battles have a flow to them. The way I see it, now is the time to go with the flow!” She advises cautious planning, but it’s rejected by Zeus, who wants to preserve their current momentum. Athena secretly puts her Plan B into action. Uru had been on her eyes for a long time, so she had found out about The Reverse Continent, a parallel world in Uru. She told Alex to find The Reverse Continent’s Grandwalker and make an alliance with them. Lending her own Avatar to Alex, she sends her away. '''Grandwalker Athena “Alex, it pains me in the heart to force this mission on you, but… Hopefully, my Avatar, The Steel Goddess Athenaea will be helpful.” Grandwalker Alex “Hm-mm, that might be cooler than being a commander… So don’t mind it, Athena. I’m excited ''to have the chance to go to The Reverse Continent.” And just like that, carrying an important mission with her, Alex heads to The Reverse Continent in high spirits. By starting Plan B, Athena got a little relieved. However, the situation was even more tense than she had thought. A severe earthquake hits Grand Lolo once more. A quake much more devastating than the one from when Olympolis connected itself. This was Egyt’s aim. Six Grandwalkers gathered in this world, Lolo, Zeus, Hermes, Athena, Set, Isis, each with their own world. And yet another one was connected, the world of Egyt’s Supreme Deity, Grandwalker Ra’s Herion. '''Grandwalker Ra' “Ｒｅｓｉｓｔａｎｃｅ　ｉｓ　ｆｕｔｉｌｅ．Ｍｙ Ａｖａｔａｒ　ｔｈｅ　Ｓｕｎ　Ｓａｃｒｅｄ　Ｂｅａｓｔ　Ｓｅｋｈｍｅｔｕｍ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｄｅｓｔｒｏｙ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｈｏｌｅ　ｗｏｒｌｄ．　Ｑｕｉｅｔｌｙ　　ｓｕｒｒｅｎｄｅｒ　ｔｏ　Ｅｇｙｔ．” Ra’s power rivals Zeus’, the connection of his world made Grand Lolo so large even spacetime was distorted. Ra cleverly calculated and, in order to make Olympolis be at the center of the world, connected his world on the opposite side of Egyt’s forces. As a result, the intense spacetime quake that comes with the connecting directly strikes Olympolis and Zeus. The arrival of Supreme Deity Ra. What this should have brought was both sides being even in power. However, due to Ra’s clever strategy, Zeus took heavy damage, and the balance would once more tip to Egyt’s side. Defeat and Recovery, Towards the Final Battle The wounds Grandwalker Zeus endured from the spacetime quake caused by Grandwalker Ra were deeper than what anyone imagined. Olym was in complete chaos, as they could see Zeus vanishing because of it. And Ra is not one to lose such chances. Ra specializes in sly strategies and bold tactics, so he immediately prepares to prune Olym’s forces. What prevented their camp from crumbling under the chaotic state of possibly losing their Supreme Deity was Athena being there. Athena gave them two orders. First, Hermes must immediately relay a message to Zeus’ wife, Hera. Second, they would abandon Grand Lolo and separate all three Olymian worlds from the battlefield. It was a bitter choice for Lolo, but he had no choice but to accept it. The battle of Supreme Deities between Zeus and Ra ended with Olym’s loss by W.O. However, that didn’t mean the battle was already over. Hermes, who boasts Olym’s greatest speed, not long after receiving his order, arrived before Grandwalker Hera and told her what transpired. And the choice which would decide the war’s fate fell upon Hera. She abandons her own world and, together with minimal amount of fighters, she moved to Hermes’ world. She abandoned her own world. Grandwalker Hera “You see, my world was in the way. I’d have trouble sleeping at night if I threw away fool of a husband of mine, so I’ll just hurry and go by myself.” A world is the source of a Grandwalker’s power. Throwing it away implies she will be weakened. She chooses to sacrifice all of herself. However, that much too bold decision will save all of Olym. Hermes and Hera immediately return to Olympolis thanks to that divine speed. It was right after it had separated from Grand Lolo, it was literally the fastest return possible. Hermes put all of his power into moving. And Hera, too, gave all her remaining power to Zeus, without a moment’s hesitation. And the dedication of the two Grandwalkers takes form: Zeus recovered completely. And yet another set of good news arrives right there. Alex reunites with them, bringing with her Grandwalker Antarc from The Reverse Continent. Grandwalker Antarc “Long time no see, Lolo. If you forgot how to battle with Ultimates, shall I remind you? Fufu, I’m joking. There’s only a ‘Reverse’ because there is a ‘Correct’ side." Hermes and Hera, who used up all of their power, gain a little power from each Grandwalker there. Grandwalker Hera “You have my thanks, dear fellas. Now my Avatar, The Ogre Deity Queen Jealousick Doll can play without a worry.” And so, they finished preparing. Neither side can afford to launch any sneak attacks. The final battle of gods between Olym and Egyt was about to commence. Genesis Records, Volume Three Zeus-Lolo’s Birth The subordinate Grandwalkers seemed prepared for the final battle. However, Zeus’ anxiety wouldn’t disappear, the great loss he suffered had a lasting effect on him. One can never be too careful… Zeus proposes a forbidden plan to Lolo. He would become one with Lolo, adding Lolo’s power to Olympolis, and, once they connect to Grand-Lolo, Zeus’ power would affect Grand-Lolo as well. Grand Lolo, which is now under Ra’s control, would instantly be taken back. But it obviously is a dangerous gamble, as one’s identity, vital to a Grandwalker, would flicker. Athena, from Olym, and Antarc, from Uru, both voiced their opposition. However, winning is of utmost importance. Lolo entrusts Spirits which are reflections of his heart to Alex, Manaka and Kei, and accepts Zeus’ proposition. Thus, at the end of a sublime ritual, the lords of both armies undergo divine fusion. Olympolis of Lolo’s Grandwalker, Zeus-Lolo is born. Nine worlds overlapping Under Zeus-Lolo’s command, Olympolis, embracing four worlds, once again connects to Grand Lolo, which has three Egytian worlds connected to itself. Nine worlds even larger than the ones from the previous battle overlap, and an unprecedented spacetime quake assaults all of space time, the entire Divine World. To protect the world from the shockwave, an inversed silver bolt which contains Lolo’s power is released, shooting from the ground towards the skies. After a few seconds of electric discharge, the world which was being invaded by a sea of sand recovered half of its original appearance. A shockwave, electricity, transformation and the war cries which followed signaled the beginning of the final battle. A battle by those who live in this world, with their existence at stake, had started. The Flow of Battle The first clash occurred in two places. Set versus Hermes & Hera, and Isis versus Athena, Alex and Antarc’s unified army. If only considering quantity, just from how many words they have, Zeus-Lolo’s side will win. But the scars from the previous battle are heavy: Hera is only technically present, as most of her power was spent on recovering Zeus. Likewise, Hermes gave his all into transportation, his vitality has been halved. Alex and Antarc’s history as a Grandwalker is shallow, the two together don’t even count as one. However, perhaps thanks to having become Zeus-Lolo, more than half of the deserted world has recovered its original form and Zeus-Lolo’s vitality is returning. Which army truly is more powerful? Because neither know for sure, both Supreme Deities, Ra and Zeus-Lolo, do not join the fray, and only stare at each other, watching over how the battle develops. Zeus-Lolo ““Even with Zeus’ power, we can’t make careless moves, huh… No, wait…”” Collapsing Balance Amidst the raging battle, the first change that appeared was on Hera’s place. They couldn’t hold the battleline and started to be bulled back. The weakest link giving in first is nothing shot of obvious, one could say, If everything goes according to plan, Zeus-Lolo army would act as support and immediately head to help, Ra saw through that. Ra plans to strike from behind when Zeus-Lolo heads to give support. If Zeus-Lolo senses that and advances more carefully, it will take time for him to arrive on the battlefield. And if that happens, even if Set is taking care of it alone, he won’t go down that fast. Ra should help Isis, who is on even ground with her opponents, and thoroughly annihilate them. He’d just need to pincer Zeus-Lolo together with Isis afterwards. Internally, Ra was confident on his victory… But Zeus-Lolo doesn’t move. Is he planning to let them crumble before Set’s attack? …That wasn’t it. He didn’t need to move. Grandwalker Athena “Everything so far is going according to my calculations. Okay, let’s head to the final details. Behold, these are my three schemes.” Olym’s wisest general, Athena. This was when her three schemes started to greatly change the flow of the battlefield. Horus and Thoth Hermes and Hera were a moment away from defeat. As if adding insult to injury, a new Egytian world appears behind Set. Suddenly, Egyt’s Grandwalker Horus and Grandwalker Thoth appeared on the battlefield. A huge army which suddenly appears. Hermes and Hera’s fate is over, the scales were already leaning to Egyt’s side, now they completely fall over, and their victory is confirmed. Or so one would think. However, their weapons pointed to Set’s back, their assumed ally. Set’s army immediately becomes confused, Hermes and Hera also join the attacks, and the standings immediately changed. Grandwalker Horus “Take flight, The SkyPhoenix Har-Achte! This is a revolution, we will take back our Egyt. …Let’s go, Thoth.” Grandwalker Thoth “Yes, Egyt doesn’t need two suns. Horus, you are the only sun. Hieroglyph Machine Deity Jehutic-Thoth, cut open a new age.” Athena’s Three Schemes The divine fusion between Lolo and Zeus which occurred before the final battle didn’t seem enough for Athena to be convinced of their sure victory, so she prepared more schemes ahead of time. First, form an alliance with Horus and Thoth, Ra’s opposers. Second, to prevent the spacetime quake which will occur when these two connect their worlds, Poseidon, Zeus’ older brother, and the second most powerful Olym Grandwalker, would dedicate himself entirely to stabilizing the world. And third, to prevent Egyt from getting reinforcements, Apollon and Artemis attacked Osiris. Those three schemes successfully take place, and Olym takes over the battle. Grandwalker Poseidon “That damn Athena... How cocky of her to order me around… But this is interesting! Grandsea Beast Emperor, can you go wild for a little longer?” Scheming and ambushing are meant to be Ra’s specialty, but Athena’s schemes, which far surpass his, have sealed most actions he can take. Only one orthodox method was left for him: raw force. Thus, Egyt’s supreme deity, Ra, finally moves. The battle reaches its final moments. Genesis Records, Volume Four Genesis Records, New Volume One Prologue Zeus-Lolo's Ambition Egyt’s invasion of Grand-Lolo which started with the Empty Sky army was intercepted thanks to Olym’s support. Egyt, now under the rule of their new supreme deity, Horus, forms a pact of non-invasion and finally obtains peace. However, Alex will soon find out that all of that was naught but an illusion. The supreme deity of one of the four forces of the Divine World, The Creator Grandwalker Brahma of Hindida, contacts Alex alone, and tells her: The Creator Grandwalker Brahma “Zeus-Lolo wishes to rule the Divine World through his force.” She can’t believe it. In order to deny Brahma’s words, Alex asks Zeus-Lolo about his true intentions. And what comes clear then is that Zeus has no intention of returning Lolo’s body and, as Brahma said, plans to unify the Divine World under the order he has conceived. The Omnipotent Grandwalker Zeus-Lolo “The four forces have waged war over supremacy of the Divine World since time immemorial. Long lasted this age of keeping each other in check, but then Lolo appeared. As a result, now the scales of the Divine World have tipped towards Olym! You can’t stop what’s set into motion, Alex! The time for Olym to rule the Divine World has come!” Grandwalker Alex “I don’t care about the Divine World... Give our Lolo back to us!” Alex, as she despairs, reproaches Zeus-Lolo. Angered, he shoots thunder at her, and she suffers wounds heavy enough to leave her at death’s door. Those who are against Zeus-Lolo’s methods, Horus and Athena, secretly save her, and it is decided Alex will be hidden in Hindida by Brahma. Grandwalker Horus “There is no justice in what Zeus is doing. It’s something completely different from the ideal supreme deity I seek.” Grandwalker Athena “In the end, it does turn out like this, as I feared. However, there’s still hope. If we can get Hindida and Amahara’s help…” The Destroyer Grandwalker Shiva “That’s damn cool… A full-scale war between Hindida and Olym? You don’t mind if I just destroy it all, right?” Hermes’ report notifies Zeus-Lolo of all that transpired, and he declares a military expedition to unify the Divine World, laying bare his ambitions. The Omnipotent Grandwalker Zeus-Lolo “Olym will now head towards unification of the Divine World, for that end, we declare war on Hindida and Amahara! This expedition shall be led by myself! I, Zeus-Lolo, will stand on the frontlines and confront them with my own power!” From among the Twelve Olym Deities which gathered before Zeus-Lolo, one volunteers herself Grandwalker Aphrodite “Zeus-Lolo, I’ll accompany you… You won’t mind, will you?” --The battle which later would be called the Grand War was beginning… Genesis Records, New Volume One Genesis Records, Grand Lolo Tale Amahara Alex escaped into Hindida territory, together with Brahma. However, she suffered heavy injuries, and it would be dangerous for her to continue in this state. The one who welcomed her in that moment was Grandwalker Krishna Grandwalker Krishna “Oh my! How dare this Zeus-Lolo guy hurt the beautiful skin of a fragile girl! I’m totally NOT forgiving him!” Krishna’s careful treatment quickly recovered Alex, who then gets a new mission from Brahma: To negotiate with the smallest yet most ancient force in the Divine World, the Grandwalkers of Amahara. And thus, Alex heads to Amahara, so that they may join the Anti-Olym Army; There, she meets with one of their three central deities, the Grandwalker Susanoo. Grandwalker Susanoo “You want us to join you to defeat Zeus-Lolo?! Ok, we’re in!” --As simple as that, she succeeds at winning over their support. Meanwhile, Zeus-Lolo starts his military expedition to unify the Divine World. Half of the 12 Olym Deities accompany him, The Grandwalkers Hera, Poseidon, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Dionysus. Ares’s army, who was entrusted with the lead, moved like lightning, and arrived on Hindida territory in the blink of an eye. Grandwalker Ares “All troops, advance. Resistance is futile, quietly submit before Olym.” Hindida, who couldn’t prepare enough, could do nothing against Ares, anyone would think they’d be trampled by him. However, the army they had just allied themselves with, Susanoo and Amahara, appeared there. The powers of the most ancient Grandwalkers are amazing, they face Ares’ strategies from the front and break through them, and, in an instant, separate Ares from his world. Having lost the place he should return to and the source of his power itself, Ares becomes Susanoo’s prisoner. The first victory of the army which later would be called the “Alex Alliance Army.” Unbeknownst to Alex and co., who were drunk with that victory, a letter discreetly arrives before Susanoo. “Herme’s Letter,” is how it would be referred to in posterity. Genesis Records, New Volume Two Treasonous Battlefield After their victory on the first battle thanks to Grandwalker Susanoo’s help, Alex and co. were visited by an Amahara VIP, and also Susanoo’s older brother, Grandwalker Tsukuyomi. However… Grandwalker Tsukuyomi ''“Oh, so you make light of Amahara? You'' people cannot tell how important having a history is, truly a tragedy.” He suggests an alliance led by Amahara, but the Hindida group, led by Grandwalker Brahma wants nothing but equality, and neither side gives in to the other. Amidst all of that, they receive the news that Susanoo’s battle with Zeus-Lolo had finally started. Their negotiation was interrupted, Tsukuyomi immediately headed towards Susanoo. Meanwhile, news of Alex Protocol Army’s victory arrived before the remnant group thanks to a double agent. Knowing the situation has changed, Grandwalker Horus finally decides to raise the flag of rebellion. He challenges Grandwalker Hermes, who was watching over the remnant group. Other than the Egytian Grandwalker Thoth, the Olymian Grandwalker Athena, as well as Grandwalker Apollon and Artemis, who started to doubt Zeus-Lolo’s practices, were his allies, the rebel army led by Horus was seemingly guaranteed to win. That’s when Horus’ army is torn apart from within by Grandwalker Anubis’ betrayal. Grandwalker Anubis ''“I have the right to strike you. As that seems'' to be the true way to save Egyt.” Anubis’ actions throw the battle into complete chaos, it seemed a matter of time until Horus’ rebellion army collapsed. However… Grandwalker Hephaestus ''“It turned out just like she said it'' would… I’d be happy to just continue creating weapons…” What allowed them to keep their battlefront from collapsing was the Olymian Grandwalker which suddenly appeared, Hephaestus. Just like Anubis betrayed Horus, Hephaestus betrayed Zeus-Lolo. As a result, the ones who won the battlefield of betrayals was Horus’ rebel army. They wasted no time waiting for their wounds to heal, they needed to reunite with Alex, so they immediately started moving towards her. However, the chain of betrayals wound end here. Alex heads to the battlefield as if chasing after Tsukuyomi. And the one who received her was an unexpected Grandwalker. Genesis Records, New Volume Three The Divine World War The decisive battle has finally started. In Zeus-Lolo’s side, not only Hera and the other Olymian Grandwalkers, but also Susanoo, thanks to Tsukuyomi’s conspiracy. The Alex Protocol Army, in turn, has the Hindida deities of Brahma, Shiva and Vishnu, Egytian deities led by Horus and the Anti-Zeus-Lolo Olymian deities, Athena, Apollon and Artemis. As far as numbers go, the Alex Protocol Army is superior. However, the power of Zeus-Lolo and Susanoo, two gods of thunder, was incredible. Olymian Grandwalkers were equal in power and their battles were evenly matched. However, Egyt, who battles Susanoo, was being pulled back, and not even the three Hindidan get a chance to close in on Zeus-Lolo. The scales gradually tip towards Zeus-Lolo, and when the the current of the battle was nearly settled, one of the Hindidan Three Goddesses, Grandwalker Sarasvati, joined the fray. She throttles from one end of the battlefield to the other, carrying the final weapon which would decide the war. Grandwalker Sarasvati “Hey, Brahma! I brought an extraordinary person with me! And Alex, have you been doing good?” The final weapon which Sarasvati brought... was not an object… It was Amahara’s supreme deity, Grandwalker Amaterasu. Grandwalker Amaterasu “I’ve come… to end this futile war. You’re first Zeus, I’ll have you return that to what it once was. Then I must thoroughly scold my foolish younger brothers.” Amaterasu’s arrival made Susanoo flinch. And that was not all, Amaterasu’s power also made Zeus and Lolo separate. Lolo, who was the source of Zeus’ power and ambitions, was cut off from him. One God of Thunder lost his will to fight, the other lost his power, the war ended. Or at least it should have… A shadow jumps forth in front of Amaterasu, taking her by surprise. It’s the God of Wine which concealed himself within Zeus’ shadow, kindling his ambitions. The true culprit which caused the war to start finally shows himself. Grandwalker Dionysus “Ahahahahahahahahaha! Zeus and Amaterasu! I’ve taken the power of two Supreme Deities!” Dionysus absorbs Zeus and Amaterasu, trying to become the strongest and, at the same time, the worst Grandwalker ever. Endless ambitions, where this battle leads to, and the fate that awaits Alex are… Grandwalker Alex “If we unite our powers, there’s no foe we cannot defeat. Let’s go, Lolo, let’s protect our world.” Genesis Records, New Volume Four Category:Flavour Texts